


Fall Into Me

by StephIsInsanity



Series: Snake!Parents in Sugarland [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag - Chapter 32: Prisoners, F/M, Missing Scene, Oneshot, obvious mentions of Charles, they also talk about Chic as well as Betty and Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephIsInsanity/pseuds/StephIsInsanity
Summary: “This is Charles. The real Charles, our baby boy.” Alice told him. “Not the impostor that has been living under my roof for the last 3 months.”or Alice and FP talk it out after the scene in his trailer.





	Fall Into Me

"fall into me,   
my arms are stretched wide open,  
and you don't have to say a word 'cause I already see,  
that its hard, and you're scared  
and you're tired, and it hurts  
and I wanna be the one you reach for first"

* * *

 

FP stood there holding her until the sobs finished wracking her body. Her breathing became somewhat steady and she slumped in his arms no longer having the strength to cling to him. He pulled back and she could see tear tracks on his face, he had been crying silently as she fell apart. That realization made her eyes begin to well up with tears once more. He moved his hands to cup her face and he planted a gentle kiss to her forehead before taking her hand and leading her over to the couch, moving some shirts over from his long forgotten task of folding laundry so she could sit.

The tears in her eyes threatened to spill over and he shushed her wiping at the stray tear rolling down her cheek. He used the back of his other hand to wipe the wetness from his own face at the same time. He reached down and took both of her hands in his noticing once again the paper she had clenched in her right fist. When she noticed his gaze she slid her fisted hand from under his and held it out towards him.

“This is Charles. The real Charles, our baby boy.” Alice told him. “Not the impostor that has been living under my roof for the last 3 months.” she muttered quietly.

FP took his hands from hers and smoothed the photo out, the mess of brown curls on the boys head reminding him instantly of Jughead, he couldn’t stop the few tears that fell from his eyes. A moment later he registered what Alice had said.

“Wait, what do you mean impostor?” he asked, placing the photo down on the table and picking her hands up again.

“Chic, he… he isn’t who he said he was. He knew Charles, they lived together in the hostel after they met on the street. That’s how he knew about me, Charles had told him all about how I had left him at The Sisters of Quiet Mercy to be adopted by someone who could care for him in a way I couldn’t.” Alice paused, her eyes began to fill with tears and her voice cracked as she continued. “And Charles he had found me and he came to see me a while back and I didn’t recognize him and I told him that I wasn’t interested in whatever he was selling and I- I closed the door in his face FP. My own son - our son - I turned him away, an-and..and then.”

She stopped as grief once again took over and tears were flowing down her face.

“Hey, hey, Allie, shh it’s okay.” FP tried to pull her towards him so she could rest her head on his chest but she stayed upright.

Shaking her head at him she took a deep breath.

“There’s more, Chic said that when Charles got home that night he was so distraught that he ended up overdosing on jingle jangle somewhere on the streets. I killed him, FP it's all my fault and I don’t deserve your comfort.” She pushed away his hands, pulling back.

He reached for her again despite her protests and he pulled her close to his chest, wrapping her in his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder sobbing.

“You should _hate me!_ Why don’t you hate me? How can you not hate me for what I did?” she yelled, it was muffled by the fabric of his shirt but he could feel the vibrations of it echo through him.

He loosened his grip on her and nudged her forward so she was sitting up again and he could look at her. He put one hand on the side of her face and she leaned into it.

“Oh Alice, if you came here expecting me to yell or kick you out and punish you for what you think you’ve done then you came to the wrong place. First off it is not your fault, you had no way of knowing what would happen if you put him up for adoption, you thought you were doing what was right. You also had no idea that he would come looking for you 20 something years later, you did not kill your- _our_ son, that is not on you, if he had come to me I probably would have done the same thing. Okay?”

She nodded, swiping at falling tear before leaning forward and capturing his lips in a kiss, something small and sweet with no other intentions, a thank you of sorts. After a few moments they pulled apart, and he rested his forehead on hers.

“Also Alice, for the record as hard as I’ve tried in the past if there is one thing I know for sure in this life, it's that I could _never_ hate you.” FP told her.

She sniffled and let out a small laugh in response.

“I could never hate you either.” she whispered back, leaning forward and claiming his lips again.

They took their time with this kiss, it was just as gentle as before but this time they allowed themselves to go deeper, each taking a chance to explore the other and enjoy this brief moment together before returning to the chaos of their lives.

When they pulled apart this time they knew it had to stop, she was back to wearing her wedding ring and they couldn’t be doing this anymore.

“Give me your keys and let me drive you home and then I’ll catch a ride back with Jug, you said he’s at your house right?” FP said.

Alice nodded, swiping at the last of the tears on her cheeks.

“Yeah he and Betty are there watching Chic, who is currently tied up in my basement. He tried to attack Jughead earlier, but I grabbed him and he sliced my arm instead, and then Betty knocked him out with a rolling pin.” she mentioned.

“And you didn't think to lead with that information Alice?!” FP asked exasperatedly, standing up and walking towards the door.

“Sorry, I’m sorry, it's just the kids came home from The Sisters and told me the truth about Charles and after being accused Chic got violent and it all spiraled from there.” Alice replied, standing up from the couch.

“Okay well if I know my son as well as a I think I do we need to get back before he does something he’s going to regret.” FP told her before walking back towards her and motioning with his hand palm up. “Keys, Alice.”

“That’s another thing, I sort of walked here.” she replied.

“You, wait.. you walked here?? It's 5 miles Alice!”

“I know, it was like I was in a trance or something. I remember telling Betty that I deserved “a punishment of biblical proportions” and then I said I would be back and I walked out the door without grabbing a single thing and the next thing I really remember is you asking me what was wrong, and grabbing my shoulders.” Alice told him, looking mostly at the ground.

He lifted her chin so she was looking at him, before he enveloped her in another hug just as tight and needy as the first one had been.

“Well Jug has my truck ‘cause it was raining this morning, and if you walked here, then that means we have to take the bike.” He said quietly into her hair.

Her heartbeat increased at the thought, it had been actual decades since the last time she had ridden on a motorcycle. She still owned hers but it had been in the Cooper storage unit for so long it was doubtful that it even still ran.

She pulled back from the hug just a bit so that her arms were still wrapped around his middle loosely, she looked up at him. When he looked down at her and she smiled a little before biting her lower lip.

“Well, then by all means Forsythe, take me for a ride.” she said, smirking at him before removing herself from his grasp, grabbing the motorcycle helmet off the end table, and walking out the door.

He smirked and shook his head, watching her retreating form as he grabbed his jacket and keys, he closed the door behind him without a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> so I had noticed that Alice had left with no belongings and when she got back to the house her hair was flattened on the top but all disheveled towards the bottom and my immediate thought was "helmet hair" and thus the head-canon that she walked to the south side and they rode back on his bike was born.
> 
> title and lyrics from the song "Fall Into Me" by Sugarland


End file.
